


Trial and Error

by lakeshoredive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its just fluff, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeshoredive/pseuds/lakeshoredive
Summary: “Tetsu,” he says pleasantly, too pleasantly, which means whatever he’s about to say will be decidedly unpleasant.“Yakkun,” he matches him.“My sweater shrunk,” he’s got his hands folded now, staring hard at Tetsurou from where he’s seated at the kitchen table, mug raised halfway to his mouth. It is currently way too early for any accusations, false or not, to be thrown. Tetsurou had been hoping for a quiet morning.“That’s a shame,” he takes a drink and waits. Step one of the system, get Morisuke to actually tell him what the real problem is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many other WIPs I should be working on, but have some KuroYaku fluff instead. Seriously this is just fluff so enjoy!

Tetsurou has a system. A system that has been carefully formulated through years of trial and error resulting in the flawless execution of getting one Yaku Morisuke off his ass at any given time. It is no secret to anyone that knows them that he and Morisuke bicker like the oldest, fondest married couple in the galaxy. If bickering was a love language, Tetsurou is pretty sure they’ve got that one in the bag.

Nonetheless, endless bickering, interwoven with love and affection, was the reason for the system. Morisuke is the type of guy that always wants the last word. And Tetsurou is equally as stubborn. They can go around in circles for _hours_ on the same subject.

So Tetsurou developed a system. A system that sneaks past all of Morisuke’s defenses, rendering him helpless and more importantly, silence. The system gets put into place immediately after Morisuke presents him with a problem. Currently, Tetsurou is awaiting trial for the shrinkage of Morisuke’s favorite sweaters.

“Tetsu,” he says pleasantly, too pleasantly, which means whatever he’s about to say will be decidedly _unpleasant._

“Yakkun,” he matches him.

“My sweater shrunk,” he’s got his hands folded now, staring hard at Tetsurou from where he’s seated at the kitchen table, mug raised halfway to his mouth. It is currently way too early for any accusations, false or not, to be thrown. Tetsurou had been hoping for a quiet morning.

“That’s a shame,” he takes a drink and waits. Step one of the system, get Morisuke to actually tell him what the real problem is.

“You did laundry last,” and ah, there it is. “Which means it shrunk because of something _you_ did.”

One of these statements is true. Tetsurou did do the laundry last. Whether he pulled out Morisuke’s favorite sweater to air dry as opposed to tumble dry is undecided by the jury.

“Yakkun,” Tetsurou puts his mug down, a thoughtful expression crossing his face as he engages with step two of the system: compliment. “Have you considered the fact that you’re a professional athlete now? Maybe you just grew out of it?”

Like clockwork, a pretty blush blooms across his face. For all that he is the actual demon-senpai, genuine compliments always knock him down a peg. Tetsurou has used this very helpful tool in all kinds of situations. Sometimes he doesn’t even need to enact the rest of the system, successfully distracting Morisuke from whatever it was he wanted to fight about.

But to no avail. Morisuke glares at him, hands still folded together. This part, Morisuke has figured out. See, as part of the trial and error period, the error comes when over complimenting Morisuke, or when he’s already determined him guilty of all charges. It would seem that Tetsurou is guilty.

“It’s already sized up. It shrunk.”

“We should check your height. I’ll bet you grew a bit.”

“ _Shrunk_ ,” he insists, expression flat. They both know he hasn’t grown at all.

Admittedly, Tetsurou might have forgotten to take his sweater out of the wash. He’s not going to admit that though.

Morisuke huffs, eyes narrowing further as he waits for the guilty plea, one he knows isn’t coming. The final part of the system is a little precarious. He has to time it right. There is a moment, in any petty argument they have, when Morisuke begins to repeat himself. He’s run out of ways to call Tetsurou an idiot for not knowing how to do laundry correctly, and resort back to previous insults. This is the moment he strikes.

Standing languidly, slowly enough that Morisuke doesn’t even notice he’s gotten up, he makes his way over to his still huffing boyfriend. Tetsurou is good at what he does, and he’s good at knowing Morisuke. He knows Morisuke isn’t really mad. Knows that the shrunken sweater will now be an excuse to raid his own sweater collection as retribution. Knows that Morisuke is only kicking up a fuss because their schedules have been just missing each other’s, and they haven’t gotten to properly speak to each other in days. It would be bad form for them not to bicker.

Besides, when Tetsurou had slipped into bed last night, as quiet as he could manage to not wake his sleeping boyfriend, a worthless endeavor really, because vigilant as Morisuke is awake he is asleep, Morisuke had let a soft groan as Tetsurou had pulled him into his chest, whispering _I love you_ into his hair. He took the unintelligible grumble, followed by a sweet press of lips against his chest to mean _I love you too_.

So really, all was back to the regularly scheduled program.

Tetsurou had listened, and he’ll apologize properly later, but for now, step three of the system has received the green light. He cups Morisuke’s face, tilting his head slightly up as he bends down to kiss him, soft and sweet as they were last night. He kisses the complaints right off his tongue, relishing in the way Morisuke melts against him. He hums, feeling a shiver dance down his spine. It’s been a couple days since they’ve been able to do this, outside of fleeting kisses on the way to work. Morisuke sighs when they part, eyes closed and a tiny smile playing across his lips.

“You did that on purpose,” he says, not sounding angry at all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tries to sound nonchalant, but he thinks he might just sound hopelessly in love.

“ _Tetsurou_ ,” he tries to complain, but a swift kiss shuts him up again. Kissing Morisuke is his favorite way of quieting him. And he’s pretty sure kissing is Morisuke’s favorite way of being quieted.

He kisses him breathless, against the rise of the morning sun bathing them both in gold light. Sometimes, their schedules don’t sync. Sometimes, they bicker more than they talk. But they’ll always have this. A softness that comes from years of trial and error.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
